


Surf's Up

by Simplistically_content



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Kapu, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplistically_content/pseuds/Simplistically_content
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono can't make Grace's surfing lesson so Danny figures out an alternative, but still safe, solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surf's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff :)

“Kono can’t come?” Grace was looking up at her father, eyes wide, disappointment threatening to form tears. “What about my surfing lesson?” she chewed on her bottom lip and Danny sighed.

“I’m sorry, Monkey. Kono is too. You know she was looking forward to your lesson but a case came up and because I already had today off to be with you, she was on call, so she had to go in and pick up the slack.” His lips twitched as he put on a thoughtful expression. “Though, I’m sure I could go into work and swap with Kono if you’d rather spend time with her...” Grace’s eyes widened more before the girl shook her head firmly.

“No!” she said quickly. “That’s okay, Danno. I know it’s not her fault, or yours, I was just looking forward to the lesson. I wanted to tell Katie and Christie about it on Monday at school...”

“I know, sweetheart,” he sighed, bringing his daughter close and pressing a kiss to her hair. His eyes scanned the beach and the shallows, contemplating just going out with her himself even though he was uncomfortable with the prospect. He grins, however, when he catches sight of a familiar face. “Got a crazy idea though... hopefully you’ll be able to get in the water today. How’s that sound?”

“Really?” she beamed. “Are you gonna come in the ocean with me, Danno?” he made a face that had her grinning.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” He picked up her board while she got the bag that held their towels and holding her hand, he led her on a path down to more firmer sand, then along the front.

“Danno?” Grace said and he looked down at her when he caught the hesitation in her tone. “Mrs Halley was talking about coming down to the beach... she said those men were dangerous and if we’re ever here alone we should stay away from them. She had pictures and everything...” His eyebrows raised together in slight surprise before turning to regard the group of men who seemed to be loitering-slash-relaxing on the beach away from the tourists.

“Those guys?” he asked and she nodded but didn’t argue when they continued walking closer. “Those guys... your teacher was right in a way. They can be dangerous, but they’re not bad people. They’re just very protective of the Hawaiian way of life, of the island and the environment. I mean, as long as they’re not breaking the law, they’re entitled to look after and look out for their home, right?” he looked down and saw his daughter frowning. “Also, pictures? Seriously?”

“Mhmm,” she nodded. “So why did Mrs Halley say they’re bad people?”

“Well,” Danny pulled them to a stop a short way from where the group had been watching them approach. “Whatever beef Mrs Halley has, she shouldn’t be putting that on you kids. You see these guys... they don’t only protect the culture or Hawaii or its lands, they help protect everyone around them, including people like me and you. You see that guy there,” he pointed towards Kawika, who had been walking towards them, a small smile on his face. “He gives back to the community in a huge way. He has a charity that helps kids with health issues - he helps them get on their feet if its possible, helps them be safe and confident in the ocean and I’ll let you in on a secret, all this sea air that I’m always complaining about?” he made a face and Grace nodded, grinning widely at him as he knelt before her. “It actually helps,” he gave an exaggerated shrug of his shoulders. “Either way, Mrs Halley shouldn’t be putting her fears onto you kids, you gotta make your own decisions and on Monday, I want you to go to school and tell everyone, including Mrs Halley, how you spent time with these really cool, passionate people... and Kawika,” he leaned into stage whisper. “ If he says yes,”  Grace grinned. “And that they were the nicest guys, I mean, after myself, of course.”

“And Uncle Steve?”

“No. Your Uncle Steve isn’t nice, he’s crazy. There’s a difference, okay?”

“No Danno, Uncle Steve is nice... he says you’re the only one who calls him crazy and that,” she pauses to get her words right. “One person’s opinion does not make for a large enough sample.”

Danny gaped as beside them, Kawika laughed.

“Ouch! Little lady’s words are sharp, brah!”

“That hurts, Monkey,” Danny gripped his hands to his chest and fell back on the sand while Grace and Kawika laughed. “Got me right in the chest. You, my most beautiful, most precious being, my world... have been spending far too much time with your Uncle Steve.”

“You’re still my favourite, Danno!” she grinned at him widely, all teeth, and he tilted his head up, tapping his cheek until she relented and kissed it.

“Kawika! My friend!” Danny took the offered hand from the leader of the Kapu when he realised sitting down might not have been a good thing for his knee. When he was back on his feet, the pair pulled each other in with their still clasped hands and did the whole ‘bro-hug’ thing. Danny never got it, but he could see the appeal in informal, non-emotionally-charged situations where full-on hugs would probably be called for. “I would like to introduce you to the wonder that is my daughter. Grace, this here is Kawika. He’s like the big bossman of the North Shore...”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Grace,” Kawika got down on one knee before her to shake her hand, making sure he was at her level. “Heard a lot about you over the last year,” he admitted. “You’re even prettier than your Dad describes,” he grinned at her pleased thanks.

“Is it true you’re the leader of the Kapu?” she asked and Danny’s eyes widened a touch.

“Woah, Gracie - I seriously need to have a word with your teacher-” but Kawika was chuckling and shaking his head.

“It’s fine,” he glanced at Danny before turning back to Grace. “I am the leader. I earned the title and my people,” he gestured to the group still enjoying the beach and surf behind him. “They all respect me and the decisions I make for the continuing prosperity of Hawaiian culture.”

“My teacher has-” she frowned and looked at Danno. “What did you call it earlier? A  beef ?” Danny groaned and Kawika laughed.

“Yes, sweetie. But that’s not something that needs to be discussed here... I’m trying to get you in with these guys, kid,” he stage mumbled, making her grin again. “No need to go digging up old arguments now is there?” she agreed and Danny cleared his throat. He put a hand on Grace’s shoulder as Kawika stood up to face them both. “Kono was supposed to come give Grace a surfing lesson... something bout shallows and ankle slappers, I try not to think about the horrors of the ocean and my daughter in the same mind-space, I just trust Kono to bring her back to shore, but she can’t make it today and as I saw you and your guys here with kids in the shallows... I was wondering if you could, if not give a short lesson, then let her practise what she knows with the other kids in the shallows? All supervised of course,” he added and Kawika chuckled.

“Not a problem,” the man agreed readily and turned around, calling out a name and soon after, a young woman came jogging across the shoreline, board under her arm. “This is Maylani, she’s my eldest niece and she  loves to teach the kids to surf and be safe in the ocean. Do you think you have space for one more?” the woman gave Grace a teasing once over before nodding her head, mouth spread wide in a bright smile.

“No sweat,” she said happily. “The more the merrier! What’s your name, sweetie?” she asked.

“Grace,” Grace replied, glancing up, waiting for Danny to give her permission before she took the woman’s hand and was lead down towards the surf, her board held capably under her free arm.

“Don’t worry, brah,” Kawika said, patting his shoulder. “She’s the safest she could be here with us.”

“I know that,” Danny agreed easily, turning to the other man after a few seconds of surprised silence. “What? Come on, I’m a cop... it’s my job to get under the skin of people, to force truths outta them without them realising it until it’s too late. And... I’m a  haole ,” he put an exaggerated emphasis on the word that made Kawika snort. “There are things about the island - things, customs, ways of doing things, that will take time for me to get a grip on. Coming to the leader of the Kapu to arrange a question/answer session with two (at the time)  former  Kapu members... went against everything in me.” Kawika regarded him with interest.

“And now?” the man asked.

“I understand enough to know that outside of Five-0, my entire world is currently in the care of your people, and I’m okay with that.”

“You’re a strange one,  haole ,” Kawika chuckled and gestured for Danny to follow as they began to walk towards the group sat on the beach. “What was that about Grace’s teacher having a beef, though?” Danny sighed.

“I have no idea,” he said honestly. “When I noticed you guys here, I thought hey, safety - a safe environment for my daughter to get her wish of getting in the ocean today. But I think,” he frowned more to himself than to Kawika. “I don’t know if she recognised your group but she knew you were the Kapu - I didn’t teach her that word for you. Her teacher told her, and her class, that the Kapu were dangerous and if any child should find themselves alone with any of the Kapu around, they should run the otherway. I mean, what the hell kind of message is that to be sending to a 9 year old, huh?”

“Our ties to the Island run deep,” Kawika sounded troubled. “Our history has been less legitimate than our present agenda... Some people have long memories.”

“I’ll be talking to her anyway,” Danny assured him. “That’s just,” he sighed, frustrated as he stopped walking and looked out onto the surf where Grace was in the middle of a group of kids around her age. They were all listening to Mailani with an intensity that made Danny smile.

“If it’s something we can rectify, just let me know.”

“Of course...”

“So, where’s your other half?” Kawika was smirking and Danny didn’t even have to look at him to tell he was smirking.

“Currently lamenting the fact that my car keys are in my pocket and not in his,” he answered, earning a bark of laughter from the man beside him. “You do know we’re not actually together, right?” Kawika’s smirk didn’t fade so Danny just shoved him, both of them laughing.

 


End file.
